The adventures of Kaleidoscope Frost
by FireCrystal1092
Summary: The adventures of Kaleidoscope Frost this will but a series of one shots alot of different stories invloving the guardians, and The Frost family as they struggle to live with each other. But most of the one shots will be Kaleido- Centric. One shot ratings may vary from K- M.
1. Frosty Father's day

It was a normal day for Jack or at least it was until a mysterious girl appeared. He was going by his normal routine making snow and bring joy to children when a strange colorful portal appeared it came out of nowhere. The light the portal gave off was so bright it almost knocked Jack out of the the sky when the portal closed it created a kaleidoscope like image before vanishing completely .

Jack gasped when he saw a young girl fall head first from the portal she was unconscious and hurt bad from what he could see.

Jack gasped and said "Wind!". the wind speed Jack towards the girl at supersonic speeds he made it just in time to catch her, he looked down at the girl. She was wearing: a Cear blue armour with a dress with a kaleidoscope design on it, a belt and colorful feathers that hung from her dress.

That is not what interested Jack though was her unusual rainbow hair that looked alot like a mixture of his spiky hair with Tooth's feathers.

As Jack flew towards the pole to be taken care of he had a whole bunch of questions swimming in his mind Why does she look so much like him? who was she ? why she so beat up? where were her parents?

"Dad is that you"? she asked in her sleep as she curled herself closer to him making Jack look down at her with wonder.

_Why wasn't she shivering? _Jack thought that with how cold his body was she would try to turn away from him she acted like she was used to this.

'Could she be? Nah! Why would Tooth want to settle down with me' Jack thought Jack decided with how badly injured she was there was no way he could make it to the pole in time and decided to go to the was on his way home because he just came from Russia .

So The Warren was closer, he wanted to go to the Tooth place but Tooth was probably too busy to care for the girl. Suddenly before he could change course he saw the northern lights flash in the sky, and He asked the wind to take him to the Pole and tried to get their as fast as he could.

But he was not used to the extra weight so it was going to be a challenge . But that is what makes it fun, despite how difficult it was, Jack grinned and sped through the sky until he reached the pole.

When Jack entered the workshop He noticed the yetis and elves were gathered around North and were not working, nobody was working The other guardians except Bunny, were standing next to the globe with a worried look on their face.

They were so focued on being worried about Bunny they did not even know Jack had arrived, Sandy was the first to notice Jack and started to flash images faster than Jack could understand but smiled and said,

" "Hi Sandy, what is going on?".

Sandy pouted and then formed the images again but slower so that Jack could understand them.

Jack gasped and said "Bunny is missing what happened"?

Sandy formed a question mark over his head and then make a silent gasp and the sight of the girl in Jack's arms with a look that said_ what happened?_

Jack sighed and shook his head and said "I wish I knew".

Suddenly Tooth looked up and said"North Jack is here maybe he knows where Bunny is ". Right when he was about to say he did not know, he heard the girl groan and blinked as she sat upright her back towards .Jack he noticed something she had wings!

_If she had wings was she falling from the sky? Maybe she was knocked out cold like I was back in antricia_ Jack winced at the memory.

The girl looked around the room and gasped practiced and said, "What year is it?".

Tooth flew towards her and said "2014"? like it was the most obvious thing in the world .

The girl leapt from Jack's arms and looked at Tooth with shock. "

"2014! Oh no that is farther than I wanted to go, I have to get home! I have a life back in my own time I ow-" she winced in pain as she clenched her ribs and looked down at the blood and gasped.

Tooth landed down on the ground and pulled the girl towards the medical ward with a look of wonder and kindness .

_The girl did not shove Tooth's hand a way or divert her eye gaze away from her_ Jack thought she would she just smiled warmly at her she had Tooth's smile and her teeth white like freely falling snow .It was as if she knew us already.

Jack frowned and thought, _It was just a coincidence she is no way related to me their are look alikes all around the world._ Jack convinced himself, Suddenly a whole appeared in the workshop revealing a very beat up Bunnymund he was breathing heavily and clutching on to the wall for support he could barely stand.

North looked over at his comrade with shock and concern he whistled and asked some yetis to take him to the medical ward but with Bunnymund hurt , who was going to treat Jack's mystery patient? He was their healer without him how is she going to be given the proper attention.

He limped over towards North and said "I - was attacked"

"By who was it Pitch"? North asked seriously

"I dunno it was too dark to see". he said before he fainted on the ground and a few yetis took him towards the ward and set him near the girl .

North followed the yetis to check on the girl. Unlike Bunny, she was wide awake staring at the wall crossing her arms and pouting , North chuckled and leaned against the door frame stroking his beard with curiosity wondering why this girl was so interesting to him. He was not quite sure how she got here, but she must be some sort of witch if she was asking what year it was. Was she a future guardian?

Before he exam the girl further she turned her head and smiled and said,

"It is rude to stare you know".

North smiled and sat on the bedside her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I was just worried you are badly wounded and we have no knowledge about you, so we do not know if we can trust you, but something tells me that by the way you smiled at me I have nothing to worry about".

The girl's face fell and said "Are you sure about that? I could be a spirit in disguse trying to attack you". The girl knew that many spirits are envious of the guardians because people can see them,They try to attack them from time to time she was never like that. Because she was born a spirit, sometimes she wonders what it must feel like to be normal but she never tells her parents this they were too busy saving the world.

"Do you want some hot cocoa or anything"?

North asked the girl stared into his blue eyes and shook her head"I'm fine".

Sandy was sitting next to the girl slightly sleeping The girl giggled it was very mischievous and full of fun just like a guardian North came to know the past couple of months? It couldn't be could it?

Before he could ask Tooth came in with bandage tape and asked the girl to follow her down into the bathroom ,the girl followed Tooth and looked Tooth in shock when Tooth asked her to remove her dress.

She was hesitant but complied, and took off her armor and looked over at Tooth with fascination as Tooth picked up articles of clothing and asked her to change. Until her clothes get cleaned and then shut the door.

Ten minutes later she opened the door , she had purple sweatshirt unzipped showing her tie dye shirt and black jeans with a snowflake necklace that was around her neck .It was covered before by her armor before so none of the guardians had seen it, when Tooth looked down at it she gasped it was so beautiful! It looked handmade it must have been her father whoever he was he was good at making snowflakes.

Tooth smiled and walked up the girl and banged her ribs and told her not to breath in too hard or it will hurt a looked down at the girl's wound and said,

"You should take it easy for a while, your powers will help you recover in the meantime you should try to stay in bed".

"Okay". the girl said in a aperpehive tone as she looked away from Tooth with mild annoyance.

Tooth giggled and then placed her hand on her shoulder and said "I know I don't like to take it easy either, but it is for the best. You don't want to kill yourself". she guided the girl over towards the bed and then smiled widely at her the girl smiled back.

"What is your name by the way"? Tooth asked with embarrassment She felt bad that she did not ask before.

The girl frowned and then turned away from Tooth with shame, she did not want to tell her,her name yet, she was having fun and now she has to face reality, if she ever wants to get back to her own time she has got to tell her parents.

She looks away and says "You do not want to know it is embarrassing, my dad picked it because he knows that I'm like a rainbow that brings joy to his day at least that is what my mom says".

Tooth smiled with childlike glee and says, " Your mother must be really kind she seems lovely".

The girl looks at Tooth and then smiles " Yeah she is really nice inside and out, she always tries to help the children remember what is important, she thinks memories are a precious thing in the whole world,and it is her job to protect it". Tooth's face fell and thought,

_"No she couldn't be mine could she she? She looks so much like Jack though her hair color is the same as my feathers though, she has my eyes but she has her father's smile...No that is impossible! Guardians can't have children, MiM would never approve. Would he?"_

The girl could tell that she got the hint because her face fell, she did not like to see her mother so unhappy. She was used her being joyful and bubbly she did not like this side of her mother , it always made her want to hug she could comfort her Her father came in. Jack peeked through the door and smiled at Tooth

"There you are! I did not see you around the workshop for a few hours, I was getting worried".

"You were worried about me"? Tooth asked with shocked excitement

Jack looked at her and said "Of course I was "! Tooth face lit up revealing her sparkly teeth making Jack blush.

"I mean you're a guardian we have to look out for each other!".

Tooth's face fell and said "Thank you Jack". she was glad Jack cared but she was slightly disappointed because She knows Jack does not like her in that way. Who would? She always talked about teeth and had feathers all over her body.

Jack smiled at her and then she smiled back they stared into each other's eyes, Jack grasped her hand until the girl coughed and they turned around and blushed.

Jack smiled and said "How are you feeling?

The girl said "I am fine". Bunny groaned and then woke up the bed across from her his wounds were healed immortals do not take that long to heal, but he was hurt bad so it will take two weeks for him to recover .

It was the first time he noticed the girl and then gasped when he noticed how much she looked like Jack it was like looking through a mirror except she had purple eyes and rainbow hair. Jack noticed Bunny waking up and wanted to make sure he was okay even though he tricks Bunny a lot he really does care so he smirked and said

"How are you feeling Kangaroo"?

Bunny smirked and said "You guys are idiots". Tooth put her hands on her hips and looked at Bunny sternly Bunny frowned and looked away.

Jack frowned and said "Is that how you greet the person who helped mend your wounds all the time?"

Bunny rolled his eyes and then said "Can I talk to you for a moment Jack". Jack got up and followed Bunny towards the door they closed the door behind the girl eyed them suspiciously and shook her head it must be about her. No need to tell them yet.

The girl grew anxious the thing that attacked her had followed her to the same time but her portals can take her to different parts of the world sometimes she ended up in a place that is not even close to her home.

Jack stared at Bunny and said "What is this about"? impatiently he did not want to pull himself away from the girl he wanted to find out more about her Jack was interested in how she had got in the situation like this in the first place .

She seemed to be extremely cautious so far. As far as he could tell she was good at holding herself back from letting out information that she did not want other people to know .

_She must not trust me all that much she had talked to Tooth without batting an eye . She talked to North and Tooth but does not want to talk to me? _

_No she trusts me I can tell, then why is she avoiding me_.?Jack thought Bunny looks into the window as he leaned against the door crossing his arms if Jack did not know Bunny he would have thought with the sour look on his face that he was angry.

But Bunny and Jack go way back to know that Bunny always appeared like he was about slung someone in the face. But Bunny was claim right now despite the fact he got attacked of nowhere he was acting like it was no big deal and said,

"I know you're not that oblvious Frost I know you noticed".

Jack gasped then crossed his arms nonchalantly and said "Noticed what?" trying to get a rise out Bunny Jack smirked and looked at Bunny's reaction from the corner of his eye Bunny pinched the bridge of his nose with frustration and said,

"How much she looks like you and Tooth! Don't you think that is a little unusual she comes out of nowhere, you save her life but has she told you anything yet"! He said as he pointed at the girl through the window.

Jack frowned and said "No she has not told him anything". But he could tell she seemed to be having a conversation with Tooth, there was no question they kept on dismissing it, But He thinks it might be a possibility that she could be a descendant of his. But not his daughter because he creates a mess everywhere he goes and the girl is so careful and takes time to consider what she says.

"Yes I have noticed Bunny that does not matter, we have bigger things to worry about when I found her, she was falling from the sky and she was badly hurt, I do not have any doubts that she is from the future ,but the idea of her being related to me is crazy! ". Jack said the last part he was laughing as if the possibly was laughable as if him being a father was the worst thing that could happen in the world.

Bunny will admit he had hard time with one Jack Frost let alone two. But he knew Jack would pass his good qualities to them like his ability to forgive the guardians ignored him for three hundred years, but he still helped them beat Pitch. Immortals have had kids together all the time, Pitch even has a daughter!

So why does Jack think that the idea of him being a father was funny? Sure Jack was not the most responsible guy on the planet. He was mischievous, reckless , and was hellion with no sense of responsibility.

But he was the spirit of fun, so it was in his nature to do reckless things, Bunny understood Jack a lot better now and was starting to get used to the idea of the boy being a guardian .He felt bad for how he reacted in the blizzard of 68.

No matter how old the boy was in age ,Bunny always has to be reminded that the boy was a teenager trapped in a immortal soul , he was still a child at heart and that is the reason he would be a good father .

Because he understood kids more than the other guardians did before the battle of Pitch all they did was protect kids.

Now they actually interact with the kids and have fun. For first time since Bunny had taken the oath, he felt like his job was not such a chore, and the joy of being the easter bunny he had when he first took the job had came back. iI was all thanks to the boy standing next to him, he had to make Jack see that he was not as bad he thought he was that his opinion about him had changed.

But before he could North walked over towards the door with a tray of freshly baked Cookies and looked over at Bunny and Jack and said, "Why are you guys standing by door? Bunny how you feeling?"

Bunny looked his eyes and said "I will live it is the angle bitter inside the ward, you should be worried about".

North put a hand on Bunny's shoulder and said " I am glad you are better, but are you sure you are fine I can see something is troubling you".

Jack did not want to feel like the third wheel and went back inside the medical ward, and sat down next to Tooth. She smiled and put her hand over Jack's to try and comfort him ,She knew that the boy was beating himself up again .

She had noticed the likeness between them and the girl, but knew that the Man in Moon would not allow them to have that kind of relationship, it would ruin the whole dynamic of the team. Wouldn't it?

The girl leapt from the bed and said ".Thanks for taking care of me but I really should get going". she said as she opened one of the windows and was about to climb over it to leave.

Jack frowned and said "Wait can I talk to you before you leave"? The girl frowned She knew she had talked to everyone but Bunny and her dad. bBt she worried that she would spill information about who she actually was if she did .

Back in her own time she was closer to her dad and Bunny then she was with North and her was so weird to not see them together yet, she really wanted to bring them together, but thought that it would ruin the space time continuum they will get together on their owntime. They do not need her to intervene.

Suddenly before She could refuse she was slammed against the wall by black sand She tried to call upon her powers but she was still using it to heal her wounds she glared at Pitch as Jack called North and Bunny inside the medical ward.

Pitch smiled and said "Oh this interesting it is not everyday you get a visitor from the future is it Jack"?

Jack held his staff in front of him and said "Pitch put her down". The girl frowned and then thought,

_ I guess it is now or never_ she really did not think she was going to fight today she smirked and said,

"Here it goes". she pulled out a handful of throwing knives and threw them towards Pitch a few missed their target and circled back around towards her, but two had scratched Pitch's cheek causing some of his blood to fall on the floor.

The sand was still pinning her down against the wall, but The girl focused and then created a burst of rainbow light causing the sand to weather away Pitch is darkness so if he is near light he fades away into nothing.

North ran over to sandy who was still sleeping over the bed and grabbed him and said,

"Sandy Sandy Sandy Wake up". ! Sandy leapt in shock and then looked around the medical ward with confusion and did a series of images over his head

North frowned and said , " Pitch is attacking".

Pitch glared at her and said "You think you are clever Kaleido but you are just delaying the inevitable ".

The girl held her knives up to her in a X like fashion as she spun around like a ballet dancer and then threw them towards Pitch . He smirked and dogged out of the way., He started grabbing the girl's throat and then slamming her against the wall.

Pitch smirked and thought, _Her fear is so delicious the fear of being in a another time, the fear of never coming home._

"That's right be afraid it helps me get stronger ". Pitch said as he coughed her She glared at him and then kicked him in the gut and then ran into towards the laundry and grabbed her belt with smirk.

She ran up to him and said, "I Am not afraid of you". as she pulled out her blade and channeled her powers into it causing a bright rainbow light, Jack and the others shield their eyes with amazement and wonder as she sliced her blade through the air causing a kaleidoscope like portal to appear.

Pitch tried to get out of the way but before he could dodge out of the way he got sucked in the portal .Jack watched as the portal created a kaleidoscope like pattern before vanishing again.

When the girl turned around she saw the guardians stare at her with shock the girl blushed blue and said " What"? Jack walked up to her and said,

"That was amazing What is your name".

* * *

The girl smiled and said "Kaleidoscope but you can call me Kaleido for short".

The guardians celebrated their victory with freshly baked cookies everyone was hesitant to take the cookies at first but North reassured them that he had made them himself so the elves did not lick them and put them back.

The guardians knew Pitch would be back but until then they enjoyed their cookies and talked with Kaleido.

"So what do you think came first the chicken or the egg"? Bunny Kaleido asked jokingly

Bunny frowned and said, "I don't deal with those kinds of eggs mate".

Everyone laughed as they took a few more cookies and indulged in the sweet gooey taste of the chocolate chip cookies and joked around enjoying each other's company, and somewhere in the midst of all their fun, they started to have a deep reminiscing about each other's pasts before they became a guardian.

Kaleidoscope listened to each of their incredible tales with shock and was intrigued by these other characters like Nightlight and Katherine? She had never met them before were they dead or were they too busy to come to the guardian meetings?

"I still can't believe Ombric would do something like that" Tooth said as with excitement as Jack finished telling his story of how he managed to freeze the Root .Making Ombric really upset and had made stay to repay him by telling some stories to the children.

Bunny did not seem surprised by the boy's lack of control of his powers .But he had to admit his face lit up when he heard Jack's confession of freezing the most sacred place in world to preserve Children's beliefs.

North roared with laughter as he clutched Kaleidoscope for support she just smiled and shook her head at the joyful russian man , in the future North was her godfather and he always let Kaleidoscope help the Yetis make the toys .

While making sure the elves never get into anything they were not supposed to. When everyone told their story they turned towards Kaleidoscope with a hopeful look in their face eager to hear the girl's story.

* * *

She blushed blue and said "You don't want to hear it kinda boring".

"Nonsense come on we will not judge you just try to tell us a story" North said as he put his hand on her shoulder. She smiled and pulled out her blade slicing the air everyone gasped as they were sucked into the portal everyone but Kaleidoscope landed with a big loud thud.

"What is this"? Jack asked as he looked around the house with curiosity Kaleidoscope smiled and said

"This is my home".

Tooth smiled and said "This is a memory isn't it".

Kaleidoscope gasped with a look that said, How did you know.

Tooth smiled and said "I Am the guardian of memories it is my job to recognize a memory".

Kaleido smiled and nodded

Everyone turned around as the little girl cried her bright rainbow bangs hung over her face covering her eyes as she buried her hands in her face.

She cried for what felt like a eternity. When a tall boyish like figure walked in and frowned as he picked up the girl and rocked her back and forth. But they could not see the figures face because it was blurred like on Tv when people wanted their identities safe they blur the face.

"Shhh its okay I Am here" Little Kaleido giggled as her father made funny faces but The guardians could not see them because of the facial blur on the figures face but it made them happy to see the girl's gapped smile her two front teeth were gone making her look absolutely adorable.

Suddenly another blurred figure floated over towards Little Kaleido and said

"What is wrong with her is she alright"?!" The tall figured shook his head and said "I do not know what is wrong with her".

The figure handed the girl over to the floating figure as she cradled her in her arms and said,

"What is wrong dear are you okay?" " I was playing outside today I flew towards the nearest city with Daddy today and walked over to the other kids but when I walked over to talk to them they ran right through me I felt so cold and alone".

Little Kaleido buried her head in her mother's chest trembling with fear Jack frowned he remembered when that happened, he it was not a good feeling there were times where he felt like it was the only thing that Jack had going for him in the future .Until he found out he was a guardian.

Kaleidoscope's mother rocked her back and forth and said

"Its okay if you just believe yourself then eventually your time of being believed in will come ". Little Kaleidoscope smiled and then hugged her mother she was right no need to cry over spilt milk.

* * *

The next day Kaleidoscope leapt from her bed and ran out of the house and ran through the lush green grass and towards the stream . Tooth gasped at the scenery they were at the Tooth palace !

Kaleido headed towards the creek but before she could make it to her destination, she was ambushed by baby teeth. She giggled as several of them were cuddling close to her cold skin, once the mini fairies stopped bothering her .

She walked up towards the lake and threw a couple of rocks .Trying to skip them she knew her dad would be busy .The a handful of the baby teeth were in charge of watching her while her mother worked with her father away and their friends doing jobs of their own they did not have much of a choice.

Suddenly Little Kaleido heard rustling from behind the bushes Kaleido turned around and looked around and gasped when she saw Bunny come over to her .

He smiled and said, "Do you want to go to the warren and paint some eggs uh your father says, it is okay you and your body guards can come too if they like". he says as he looks up at the baby teeth.

Kaleido smiled and grabbed on to Bunny's hand as they went down his tunnel into the Warren . Kaleido laughed with delight as they slid down the tunnel and flew down towards the warren, Bunny would hold on to her tighter when they hit a loop or bend.

Everyone was surprised by how brave Kaleido was as a child. A ride down the tunnel would scare a ordinary kid but thankfully Kaleido wasn't. Still immortal or not she was still a child she acted like she was used to going down the tunnels.

Bunny and Kaleido painted eggs until the sunset, Kaleido had fallen asleep in his arms Bunny smiled down at the little devil. That he had grown to love and whispered her lullaby that all the guardians had to earn if they wanted to watch her.

They rotated around last time ,it was her father's turn to watch her, from what Bunny heard they were having fun making snowballs and creating chaos. When Kaleido tried to talk to some of the mortal children . Bunny frowned he still remembered that faithful easter they had accused Jack without even batting an eye. They should have known better.

* * *

Kaleido's lullaby

_Sleep little Kaleido the girl I love the one that was sent from the moon above The girl who the guardians love don't worry dear don't you cry its our job to protect you and hold you tight._

_So don't be afraid the darkness won't get you no way. we are gonna be there to save the day._

_Sleep little Kaleido the girl I love, the one who was sent from the moon above whose voice is as beautiful as a dove ._

_Your rainbow hair is as bright as your personality. Sleep Little Kaleido who's smile is so white . Don't you worry because we are gonna hold you tight. When you grow up you will be one too and protect children just like you_.

When Bunny was finished he went back to painting the eggs until her father came and talked to Bunny for a half and hour and went back to the house carrying Kaleido firmly into his arms until he reached the Tooth palace and placed her in her bed Kaleido's mother came floating over towards him as he watched the girl sleep peacefully through the night.

"She is so beautiful". He said as he brushed away some bangs that were in the way and looked down at her bed. suddenly their was a flash of rainbow light and the blurred faces began to fade away to reveal who they were .

It was Jack and Tooth! All the guardians gasped and looked over at Kaleidoscope with shock she was a produce of two guardians ! They had their suspicions since she came but now this memory confirmed it.

They turned back and continued to watch. As future Tooth picked up little Kaleido and kissed her forehead and placed her in bed .

While Jack tucked her in once they were sure she was save they went to their room to go and sleep. Suddenly a rainbow portal sucked them and then created a Kaleidoscope image before it vanished completely the guardians looked around they were back in the workshop sitting in the chairs they were in before Kaleidoscope's memory

Kaleido frowned she was back up to her full strength now she had enough power to leave. She spun around and in a flash of rainbow light she had her armour and battle dress back on. She grabbed her blade and sliced the the air and then looked back the guardians and smiled and said

"This was a fun day But I got to go back home now".

Jack smiled said "Bye be careful next time". he said sternly Kaleidoscope smiled and said "I will happy father's day ...Dad". and then turned around towards Tooth and said "Goodbye mom".

Tooth smiled and said "Goodbye sweetheart.".

The guardians watched as the portal vanished they will never forget their day with Kaleidoscope Frost.


	2. Enter Kaleidoscope Frost

**Kaleidoscope Frost is the oldest of four children her mother and father are ledendary guardians Toothiana and Jack Frost.**

**I know most people do not like Oc stories but I tried desperately to make Kaleido a three demensional charater that is not compeletely like Tooth or Jack and has thoughts feelings, and invidual traits of her own. **

**I swear this thing wrote its self I just felt like I needed to write and the next thing I knew I had created this hopefully you like this. **

**But, despite her being Jack and Tooth's kid they will not really be playing a big role in this fic . It is about Kaleidoscope. **

**The adventures of Kaleidoscope Frost this will but a series of one shots alot of different stories invloving the Guardians, and The Frost family as they struggle to live with each other . **

**But most of the one shots will be Kaleido- Centric. **

* * *

**Eros were mighty winged beings much like the sisters of flight infact Cupid is an Eros! After the humans had a fit of rage, against the creatures of legend Eros found a place so remote it isn't even on the map. They have lived peacefully ever since. Most people do not know that Cupid has helpers; other Eros with bow and arrows directing people to their soul mates whether they believe it or not. **

Kaleidoscope Frost sat in the North Pole's library sitting down in a chair next to the fireplace she was sitting on her knees, her rainbow hair and bright Amethyst eyes she had inherited from her mother and the front of her hair spiky and all over the place like her father. Kaleidoscope had stopped aging around the same time her mother stopped seventeen.

Was it a little weird to have parents that look around her age? Yes and no she loved the fact that her parents stopped aging in their teen years because it meant they understood her and her complicated emotions, and she hated the fact that she will never be seen by anything.

Kaleidoscope was born a spirit she never got to experience life and probably never will. So why is it she is researching about life when she can never experience it herself? She had half hoped Man in Moon would let her live for a couple years before she went back to being a spirit and fulfilling her destiny of guardian hood. But first she would have to ask her parents more specifically her father.

Despite getting most of her looks from her mother Toothiana young Kaleidoscope had a troublemaking streak in her, inherited her father's want for fun and her mother's kind heart .

She had inherited some of her parents abilities the ability to create fun and snow and control the wind from her father and the ability to talk telepathically and from her mother. She also had abilities of her own, like creating Kaleidoscope portals, Designs and if she concentrated hard enough time travel. She could still remember sending a portal to the past and talking with her parents before they got together.

"Kaleido are you ready to go back home"? she heard her mother's sweet voice echo in her head Kaleido let a lopsided smile go across her face and she put the book back on the shelf.

"Yeah, I'm on my way right now" She answered back in her head since her parents did not have enough time to find her when she ran out without asking creating kaleidoscope designs and mischief like her father before her. Kaleidoscope had never been on the nice list she was always a trouble making soul and North knew she would stay that way. But that did not stop him from giving Kaleidoscope a gift. She had remembered when he gave her her scythe.

It had the abillity to slice through the air making her portals much easier to open she knew North had put some magic on it so it could was also a very sharp and handy weapon for when some of the spirts tried to get smart with her thinking that she was an easy target. Like Mother Nature Kaleidoscope was a neutral spirit, and could be a very dangerous enemy if you get on her bad side. She was not as forgiving as her father is and will not let the spirits use her as a punching bag like they did with her father in the past.

* * *

"Wind take me to the globe room"! Kaleidoscope said with a smirk as the wind opened the windows and lifted her through the workshop and into the globe room where her parents and the other guardians were waiting for her. "

Suprise"! they both said as convierte balloons and snow fell from the ground the elfs played on the horns and North pulled out the book of guardians the Yetis danced around with fire and her parents looking at her with pride and excitement as they held each other.

Kaleidoscope being claustrophobic and having haphephobia panicked and just like her father did before her, she slammed her power connector to the ground creating a wave of rainbow frost patterns startling everyone.

Everyone but Jack looked back at Kaleidoscope with surprise. Jack tried to walk up to her to help calm her down. Because he knew it was not easy for him when he got chosen but she did not want his pity she stepped away from her father and glared at her family.

"What the heck is going on here"?! She yelled out

"I thought it was obvious you are finally ready to become guardian I had talked to Man in Moon and he said you were ready happy birthday Kaleidoscope Overland Frost you have been Chosen"! North said with excitement..

"No, I do not want this, you can not make me be a guardian sorry North I will try to become a guardian in another four years or so but I'm just not ready".

Everyone understood North told the yetis to go back to work put the book of guardians aside and sat down with Kaleidoscope as she breathed in and out trying to get over her panic episode she had just deployed in front her parents no less. Her father was going to give her a long talk when they went home she could feel it.

"Is something the matter my little Snowcone"? North asked as he looked into her purple eyes.

"I just wanted to live for a change". Kaleidoscope said softly

"You are alive". North said bluntly a look of confusion on his face if she wasn't having a panic episode she probably would have laughed at the big Russian man's ability not to understand metaphorical language or sarcasm.. (She had learned about this from her dad when he told her how he became a guardian.) Who likes being tossed through a magic portal?

"No,I 'm really not I want to be like every other kid my age to feel love to get acne, to study for finals to be seen, to be heard. I know it is hard for you to understand, but I want to be normal for a change".

"What are you talking about? I'm Santa claus I know what everybody wants! Remember that is why I got you this, your father took your snowflake necklace he made you and asked me to put a spell on it. Well go on try it out". North said eagerly as he gasped with anticipation.

Kaleidoscope put it on and gasped with surprise she still had her rainbow hair and her deep purple eyes , but she had normal clothes on and she had a backpack on her initials shimmering on it, she knew that her father had done the designs on the backpack. The intricate frost designs forever imprinted on it so it would never melt. She could tell each and every guardian added their own personal flare to the backpack.

"Oh my god this is amazing". Kaleidoscope said with excitement as she spun around in the mirror taking a look at herself.

"I knew you would like it, goodbye Kaleido stay safe and remember to have fun". Her father said as he hugged her Kaleidoscope laughed when her father added fun at the end of the sentence.

"And Remember to brush your teeth I know teens like you like to eat a bunch of sweets" ! her mother said jokingly Kaleidoscope could tell her mother was resisting the urge to cry. So she kissed her mother on the cheek and and said,

"I will I promise".

"Oh and one more thing this necklace gives you normal clothes it does not mask your abilities so please try to keep your powers under control". Her father warned her.

He knew it was going to be hard for her not to create those amazing designs that made people look up in awe. But she had to. Or else people will try to hurt her and he could not allow anything to happen to his little girl.

"See you around Frostbite Jr".. Bunny said jokingly

"Whatever you say Kangaroo". She remarked Bunny smirked and shook his head, she was so much like her father it was not may have her mom's eyes and has rainbow hair like her mother but she has her father's smile, temperament, courage, and desire to be seen. She even has snowball fights with the kids and causes mischief even though the kids can't see her just like her father.

She truly was Frostbite Jr. And Bunny would not have it any other way he liked the idea of having another snow child to annoy. Kaleidoscope was born around Valentine's day when love was in the air he could tell it must be hard for her to watch girls around her age have love while she cannot.

"The poor little angel -bitter". He muttered under his breath as he watched her walk away with her head down.

* * *

Kaleidoscope swore through the sky, using the end of her blade like a surfboard doing fancy flips and spins as ribbons of bright rainbow lights were edged into the sky. She had deactivated her snowflake necklace, and was soaring through the sky, with incredible speeds the wind blowing through her signature rainbow hair,suddenly she heard someone scream and swooped down and the put her back up against the wall watching the exchange from a safe distance.

There was a gang cornering a boy around her age near the alley he had a black trenchcoat on with a choke collar around his neck, his hair was pulled back in a small ponytail, he had a lip piercing and eyebrow piercings his hair was brown and his eyes were green. His eyes reminded her of spring bright and full of life. He clearly was a goth because he was dressed from head to toe in black.

The sound of heavy metal drums coming from his headphones around his neck. "Come on Garth we had a deal, how the heck am I supposed to pull my own weight when you can't even pull yours". the leader said

"Believe me I tried that store has heavy security and I'm underage if I go in there I will get busted". The Goth Boy known as Garth said with frustration he did not understand why he had to do it why couldn't he buy his own beer why ask an underage teenager to do it.

The leader pulled out a switchknife and pointed it near Garth's neck and then said, "You will do it, or I will silence you alive".

Garth leaned against the wall with a lopsided smile a spark of mischief in his green eyes as he smirked and said, "Do what you want its not like I have a family or anyone to miss me, I'm an orphan remember? You found me and took me in to the gang, I have tried to fit in with you guys I really have".

The leader laughed and said, "No you haven't, ever since you could walk you have been sticking your head in books, helping beat up crooks like us when you are a crook yourself! The fact of the matter is Garth, you can't have a conscience in this business; we do what we have to do to survive we stick by each other."

"Hey Rick will you stop it, can't you see you are hurting his feelings" ! The only female member in the group she had long blonde hair with sharp hazel eyes she was tall and had a small pocket gun in her hand. She was cumby around the stomach but had very muscular arms and scars on her cheeks and across her nose from harsh gang battles.

"Shut up Evanna I can do what I want to the boy, he needs to stop bleeding his heart out and start being a man the boy is way too emotional and what the heck is he wearing around his neck"?!

"Its called a choke collar". Garth croaked out , the knife so close to his face that he had a hard time keeping his cool, Garth did not like violence, torture or insulting people. He believed that people should think before doing something stupid and throwing their life , not very many people make good decisions now a days.

Rick looked at Evanna and whispered "Do not speak again, or you know what will happen do I make myself clear". He threatened his arm raised Evanna cried and nodded Rick smirked and said,

"Good, nice to know when a woman knows her place". The leader shook his head the rest of the gang remained silent as they watched the foster family fight, Evanna and her husband Rick had found Garth left to die in a dumpster when they tried looking for food one day.

Evanna always wanted to have a kid and had coaxed Rick to adopt and Rick were forced off their property, after not being able to keep up with payments. They had went weeks without food before Rick had snapped; Rick used to be a kind guy but now, Rick Dante would rather live on the streets and steal then to get help from the community because he did not want to be seen as 'weak and helpless'.

"How was school Garth? Evanna said trying get Garth to calm down, she knew that her son hated violence, she hated herself for being forced to steal. All cops think that people only steal for the thrill and adrenaline rush that comes with breaking the law. But not her, Evanna Lovett Dante was a kind peaceful soul, her name meant peaceful for crying out loud!

She hated breaking the law but they had no least she could do was give her son Garth a better future than her and her husband. Rick looked at Evanna as if she had called him out, Evanna looked down to the ground with guilt she knew just by interrupting her husband would win her a prize she did not want. She wanted her old Rick back, not this emotionless abusive monster.

But, she knew that no matter how far or how fast she and Garth ran Rick could easily track them and shoot them down. She had to protect her baby boy at all costs, even if it means her dying in his place. Evanna was forced on her knees when Rick ordered the other six in the gang to pin Garth down knowing that Garth would try to save her from her fate.

"MOM NO, LET ME GO"! Garth snarled at the top of his lungs thrashing around trying to break free but with six muscular men holding him in place he knew that he was stuck he looked up at the Moon and whispered,

"Please, please save my mother". he sadly as tears streamed down his face when he finally stopping fighting back the men let Garth go, Garth went down on his knees and cried in his hands turning away from the scene in disgust and horror. Evanna did not even bother trying to scream anymore she lost her will to fight back along time ago. After all she was a lover not a fighter, she was just a simple flower shop owner before this happened. She was not meant to be in a gang. Rick slapped her across the face so hard that her face turned the opposite direction.

Evanna choked out tears she had been trying to fight back Rick looking down at his wife that she was a wild animal that had to be tamed he slapped her again and again the longer he beat her the harder he would hit. The rest of the six had their heads turned like Garth, they were forced into this life they did not want to be a part of this. Garth had enough of seeing this day in and day out he would beat her, apologize they would be all good again and the cycle would continue. He was not going to sit by and let his father beat his mother like that.

"Garth no don't try to be the hero okay just leave me save yourself"! Evanna screamed but was muffled by a blindfold being shoved in her mouth. "So, you finally decided to fight me like a man huh"?! Rick taunted Garth glared his father with anger and pulled out a long chain with a blade at the end of it with spikes he twirled it around like a ribbon dancer and got into battle stance.

"Where did you learn that"? His father said with surprise

"Enter the dragon". he said proudly Rick rolled his eyes the boy and his kung fu movies, Rick pulled out his gun and tried to shoot Garth in the arm he did not want to kill him just teach him a lesson, However what Rick did not count on was Garth's amazing speed Garth dodged the bullets and then flung his chain around Rick's arm and gave it a good tuck Rick came flying towards Garth.

Garth punched his father in the face sending him to the ground. Garth was about to pull him up using his chain,however before Garth could use his chain again Rick grabbed his chain and then tossed it aside, Garth gulped and did a very clumsy kung fu battle stance.

Garth was able to throw some good punches in there every now and then but for the most part he was getting his but kicked. Garth tried bring up his leg for a sidekick and Rick just grab his foot and twist it until the bone cracked. Rick had lived on the streets for almost seventeen years now, in those years he had learned how to defend himself; it was not easy but it was necessary.

Garth well, he was more of the book smart type. He knew how to do it he just did know how to apply his knowledge in combat it seems. Klideoscope did not know what to do, she wanted to help but then she would make her promise to her father and she really wanted to prove she could fit in, the only normal fighting skills she knew were from her uncle Bunny's tai chi lessons and even then she was kind of a lost cause.

Rick threw Garth's chain aside and then pushed him near the wall and started to cut him up with his switchblade caming long jagged cuts making Garth shiver with fear Rick sneer at Garth and continued to drag the black across his cheek thin lines of blood leaking on his face. Rick continued to drag the blade until the blade was covered in Garth's bright red blood and licked it, with a satisfied grin on his face. and then whispered

" I hope you learned your lesson Garth next time this happens do not interfere, do I make myself clear"? Garth did not respond he just glared at Rick and then snatched his knife from his hand faster than Rick could see and pointed it near his neck.

"No, I had enough this has gone to far either you start treating mom right or I'm gone I can not bare to watch another minute of it". Rick seemed to having a hard time speaking afraid that if he said the wrong word his son could slice him in half. He had to admit the boy was a lot better than he thought I guess you can learn something from watching Kung fu movies

Suddenly a voice whispered to Kaleidoscope "Y_ou must save this mortal teen he has some potential to become a spirit like you".._. Kaleidoscope did not have to look up to know it was MIM his wisdom shined through even the most smallest sentences he rarely spoke but when he did it was usually for a good reason.

"Too bad if you are not with me your against me so now you either move out of the way or you die ". Rick said as grabbed the switchblade using Garth's chain and then ran straight for him. Garth was about to run out of the way when the other six men pinned him down to the ground he tried to get loose but it was no use they were too strong he was going to die. Garth closed his eyes ready for the impact when suddenly it was silent he opened his eyes and looked around with disbelief everything stopped time itself had stopped.

Garth looked around in awe as the planes, banners, people, cars and trees were frozen in motion but how did this happen? Clearly whatever did this, who ever did this was not human or at least not a normal human.

Garth looked at Rick froze in time with amusement, he was frozen in mid run holding the blade straight near where the heart would connect if this never happened; beads of sweat dripping down his face. His mother Evanna turned away from the scene plugging her ears not wanting to hear the sound of his screams.

Garth bent down to get his chainblade when he noticed something on the floor he did not see before, it was a few locks of hair. Now this hair strands were not blond, black, red, white, grey, or brown.

Oh no, they were strains of rainbow hair! Very soft and silky he noted to took a deep inhale and smelled it It smelled like pine trees and snow. Huh, I would of figured it would smell like a fruit salad he thought He really wanted to see who rescued him, he could not automatically assume it is a girl because guys dye their hair different colors now a days, plus Garth really hated stereotypes.

I mean sure yeah he was a goth, liked dark poems and listened to heavy metal. But, he also watched soap operas and liked to read sappy romance novels. His friends in school always makes fun of him for it but he did not care he loved it.

Garth tired to speak but he found it hard it seems like his voice was failing him today after about five minutes of his mouth just opening and closing he finally said,

"Look I know you're still here because time did resume yet, please do not be afraid. I will not hurt you, I think it was totally awesome what you did back there I mean seriously I owe you my life".

Garth did not get a response all he got was silence Garth ran his fingers through his hair and said, "Look you were the one who saved my life the least you can do is tell me your name or at least let me see your face ". he said desperately Little did he know that his rescuer was hiding behind the wall behind him now she would not say checking him out because they just met.

However she would say looking at him with very,very attentively . She tried to resist the urge to blush when he sniffed her hair she held her breath as he stomped closer his giant boots inching closer towards the end of the ally.

He continued to sniff her hair and sniff the air like a trained bloodhound on a mission.

Kaleidoscope had to resist the urge to squeal with surprise when suddenly he grabbed her and dipped her down like in a cheesy romance novel his eyes staring down at hers. He laughed and said, "Gotcha now, you think you can just save my life and hide from me like-...that" he said distractedly as he stared at her as if he had found the holy grail.

Garth put her down and looked away "Sorry about that, I just wanted to see you I was tired of waiting for you to come out you know you do not have to be so shy I won't bite...much he said jokingly

"Sorry you were right I guess I was just afraid". Kaleidoscope said softly

"Afraid of what "? He asked

"Afraid you might reject me because of what I Am".

"What are you"? "Its a long story but lets just say you know my parents they are guardians of childhood the figures that help guard and protect children". Kaleidoscope said

"That's so cool, kinda like the avengers or the justice league". Garth said with excitement just imagining what the guardians looked like. I did not tell him that it was Santa, The Easter Bunny, Sandman or my parents because he was probably in shock he was bleeding really badly, His mother is doing to well either I might have to take her in too Kaleido thought with worry.

Kaleidoscope sighed and thought so much for being normal..


	3. Eggs snow and dreams

**This takes place a month before the first one Kaleidoscope had a crush on Garth since she was fourteen and had tried to get him to see her several times only to be walked through until the first chapter. Like I said last time part 2 of chapter 1 will happen soon I just need to figure out how to continue it in the meantime I hope you enjoy this one.**

Kaleidoscope Frost Chapter 2 Eggs, snow,and Dreams

Kaleidoscope had just finished her daily lessons her mother always being so busy had to wake Kaleidoscope at 2 in the morning in Punjam Hy Loo but in America about seven in the morning. Which was still very early in her opinion. Her mother knew how to speak every language and made it her goal to teach Kaleido how to speak them as well.

Today was Arabic, Italian, Greek, mayan and sandscript Tomorrow was Russian, French, and Spanish.. Kaleidoscope loved to learn but sometimes her mother's lessons could be so dry, to the point where she was exhausted from scramming all that knowledge inside her.

In addition to her mom's lessons she also had to endure lessons from her father about controlling her rainbow was her snow rainbow? Nobody really knows why. Perhaps it had something to do with her Kaleidoscope magic that infused with the magic; she had inherited from her father. Kaleidoscope got her powers at the early age of eight and since then her father had made it his personal mission to not have another repeat of 68.

Normally Kaleidoscope would go help her father spread snow around the globe but their were times where the lessons had made her so exhausted she could not even make it its not like her father needed her he had done this five hundred and six years before she was even born.

"Sorry Jack I'm not in the mood today I'm sure you can understand". Kaleidoscope said

"Sure, Kiddo and its Dad to you". Jack said in a sarcastic tone while he ruffled her spike rainbow hair making it stick all over the place. Kaleido pouted and smoothed her hair back down and said,

"Come Dad I Am sixteen years old I'm not a kid anymore".

"I still got seven hundred years on you, you got a long way to go".

Jack said playfully trying to show his daughter just how old he was compared to her.

"Sure thing, oldman winter". She said jokingly

"So where do you plan to go then? you can't stay in the Palace all by yourself with all those fairies around especially since you inherited my pearly whites". her dad said as he smiled showing off his sparkling white teeth.

"I know they will swarm in and make their attack"! Kaleido said with a shiver.

She loved the baby teeth but sometimes they could be quite scary all them flying at different directions trying to get a good glimpse of her teeth.

"I know". Jack said remembering the first time he hugged his wife after battling Pitch all them swarming around him forming a heart, he found that quite amusing until they closed in on him. It took the rest of the guardians strength to pull them off his mouth . He had found it hard to smile or eat for a few weeks.

"I think I might go to the Warren, Uncle Bunny might need help painting the eggs or maybe Grandpa North and help him with the toys"! Kaleidoscope said with excitement "Oh now you have energy huh. "

Jack said pretending to be offended by looking down on the ground with a frown on his face. He was glad that his daughter wanted to help the other guardians.

"You got to hang out with me last week and the week before that, I wanna help the other guardians too! I know you love spending time with me Dad but you can't have me all to yourself".

"Okay Kaleido have 'fun'". Jack said

"Okay Dad remember to look out you might start to ' see' things"

"Oh come on, you would not put some your illusions on your old man would you"?

"Maybe".

"Oh wow you are as cold as 'ice' ".

"Yeah well maybe you need to 'chill'". Kaleidoscope said

"I invented chill"! Jack exclaimed comically

"Wow a Santa clause three reference you know that everything about that Jack Frost is totally wrong right"?!

"I know I still think that line was clever though". Jack said

Kaleido smiled and hugged her father they were about the same height so he did not have to strain his neck to hold her, he could not believe Kaleido was already Sixteen. It still seemed like yesterday Tooth was hovering above him asking him if his teeth were really like freshly fallen snow.

_I never really considered myself old until now_ Jack thought as he watched his daughter call the wind and fly towards the Warren with a mischievous smirk on her lips.

" It seems like a new generation of guardians is coming I just hope you know what you are doing Manny". Jack said as he looked up at the moon who as always did not give him a response but he knew MiM had heard him. -

* * *

Bunny sighed 30,000 eggs painted 700,000 to go he loved his job but sometimes it was really frustrating. Every single year the kids wanted more and more chocolate what was he a miracle worker? No. He would leave the miracles to Kaleidoscope Frost the spirit of illusion and who he had come to love in the past sixteen years.

_"Speaking of Frostbite junior I wonder how she was doing"?_ he thought as he grabbed an egg and applied some green paint on its shell making sure that the lines were perfect, he wanted to give this egg to the little angle biter, he was planning on making a Kaleidoscope pattern with tiny little blue snowflakes around it and give to it her for her seventeenth birthday.

Which was in a month. Suddenly Bunny picked up the smell of pinetrees and peppermint on the air, he smiled and shook his head she really needed to learn to be more stealthy Kaleidoscope was as subtle as a alarm clock .

Kaleidoscope flew down to the ground and passed out on the lush green grass, creating rainbow frost patterns. But, she did not care, she was too tired to lift a finger to unfreeze them. She hugged her staff blade like a teddy bear and mumbled some incoherent things under her breath. Before she could go to sleep though a giant figure stepped in front of her blocking the sun. She tired to see who it was but all she could make out were a pair of emerald eyes looking down at her.

" What are you doing here Sheila, ain't you supposed to be with Frostbite senior"?

If Kaleidoscope was not so tired she would have laughed, her father hated being called Frostbite senior, he said it made him feel old. Kaleidoscope groaned "Can't... too tired". she said tiredly as she rolled over on her back and looked up at Bunny her hands behind her back as she sat on the grass.

"Yeah, so you came over here instead of sleeping because"? Bunny asked

"My Dad said that it would be too dangerous to stay at home with all the baby teeth around". she said as she rubbed her eyes and let out a large yawn Bunny laughed and said,

"Yeah, he's probably right on that one".

"Isn't he alway right"? Kaleidoscope asked

"Not always yer Dad does some pretty stupid things sometimes".

Kaleidoscope smiled with amusement and said, "Like what"?

"Like freezing my Warren, or taping two elves together, freezing the tunnels so I can't get out and being a complete gumpy". Bunny said

Kaleidoscope looked at Bunny like she wanted to punch him in the face before bursting out in a fit of laughter and said, "Yeah sure whatever you say Kangaroo".

Bunny tensed up at the nickname and said, Oh here we go again, how many times have I told you and your father I Am a bunny, its not even funny anymore why do you keep on doing it

"Well maybe if you didn't react like that, like every time we say it,then we will stop did that thought ever occur to you"?

Bunny stumbled over his words for a bit before pouting and blushing with embarrassment and said, "Yeah well shut up". "

"Oh that was so intelligent of you I guess North was wrong you weren't the same Bunny that had shaped the earth or had talked about chocolate every two seconds when they first met".

"Okay first of all that was a long, long time ago I don't even use my egg staff or wear that stupid green robe anymore Second, how did you even know that I did not recall ever telling you about how I used to act Third, you just caught me by surprise that's all".

"That's a load of Bs you were totally embarrassed"

"Was not"!

"Was"!

"Was not"!

"Kangaroo"!

"Frostbite junior"!

"Kangaroo"!

"Frostbite junior"!

You better stop right now!

"What are you going to do paint me blue"?! Kaleido joked "

You are wasting my time I still have millions of eggs get to"! Bunny shouted "

"I have to save people from natural disasters and give people a good day after a long life of suffering or give love to those who believed to be unlovable"! Kaleidoscope defended

"Yeah well why do we even need a spirit of miracles anyway?! Hope and a Miracle practically the same thing! I do not even know why we even need you around, Jack and Tooth made a big mistake when they had you, because you were just as bad as your father used to be; You don't want to deal with the consequences of your actions!" Bunny screamed at the top of his lungs

Kaleidoscope closed her mouth and looked at him with shock and then glared at him with anger tears streaming down her face.

Suddenly Bunny realized what he said and tried to give her a hug but she pushed him away he looked down with shame and said, "Oh God Frostbite junior I'm so- "

"I don't want to hear it, I came over here to help you to see if I can spread hope to those who need it most ! I thought that since our centers are closely related that you would appreciate my help. But, I was wrong goodbye Aster"! She said not even bothering to call him Bunny or Uncle.

Before flying off her tears falling down on a dying flower the rainbow tears making the flower glitter and sparkle. And just like that the flower spurted up and looked like new there was no other way of saying it.

It was a Miracle.

* * *

He looked down at the flower and suddenly he found his new egg design he just wished she was willing to forgive him those rainbow sparkles would be perfect on his eggs the magic of hope and miracles working together to make this the best Easter yet. -

Kaleidoscope soared through the sky tears falling down her face, she did not really care where she was going she was too sad to fly the wind was the only thing stopping her from colliding into poles or bumping into birds as she flew through the air.

_I did not even know why Tooth and Jack even had you, you are just as bad as your father used to be you do not even think about the consequences of your actions!_

He's wrong right? I'm not mistake people need Miracles whether they believe in me or not I will protect these children because if I Am not meant to exist then who am I? What am I? The wind dropped her down to Burgess.

Kaleidoscope walked through the streets and looking into the window she smiled as she watched them watching tv laughing and talking together. She wished her family was like that they were all so busy they hardly got to spend time with each other.

"Mom do you think that people are going to survive that tornado from last week "? Kid asked hopefully

"Well sure Kaleidoscope Frost will be there to help".

"Who's Kaleidoscope Frost"?

"No one honey its just an expression".

Kaleidoscope sighed, ever since she started to help people by saving them from blizzards, title waves, hurricane or helping them through a task that was impossible. People started to notice that their were often rainbow frost patterns or Kaleidoscope patterns in the sky and had made her name an expression just like her father before h he was a guardian.

Kaleidoscope Frost was invisible .

* * *

Kaleidoscope walked along the powerlines her eyes closed as she tried to keep the tears from falling But, when her eyes can't let the emotions out the sky does for her, tiny little rainbow snowflakes fell gracefully down Burgess kids looked up them in awe and grabbed their parents begging for them to get a better look.

Kaleidoscope put her hands on her face and wept in mid air, knowing that nobody would be able to hear or see her. Suddenly she heard a magical sound that snapped her out of her thoughts she blushed a deep blue and thought

_Garth Dante!_

"You're overreacting it is totally fine besides she was not really my type anyways". Garth said half heartedly mostly convincing himself than his friend as he played on his DS

"Sure Garth keep telling yourself that but Rain dumped you on facebook that's pretty cold did not even have the humanity to dump you in person" his best friend said

"Whatever you say ". He said distractedly His friend took his DS from his hands and said,

"Are you even listening to me" "Why would I take dating advice from someone who dates four girls at the same time and dumps them on a video chat"?

"Exactly I can handle four girls at once and you can't even handle one".

Kaleidoscope looked down and saw a goth teen talking to his friend, while walking through the street his hands waving the smoke away from his face in disgust.

He could not understand why his friend smoked it was really gross.

She wanted to get his attention. Oh How she wished he could see her she was standing right front of him looking at his forest green eyes and he did not even give her any acknowledgement let alone a glance.

"I will find her someday". Garth said lovingly

"Who"? His friend asked

"THe one the girl that will finally marry me". Garth said

His best friend starts laughing "Oh dude that was a good one ".

"What,I was serious".

That only seemed to make him laugh louder "You are hopeless romantic me I'm gonna be single and free for the rest of my life everyone knows Marry leads to obesity ".

"Oh come on that's a stereotype".

"Oh and what exactly are you looking for in a girl anyways".

"She someone small but not too small, someone who is more intelligent than the girls I have dated. Someone that is exotic and exciting someone who is not afraid to act crazy and just let loose and have fun but still be serious when the situation is "! Garth said passionately

His best friend coughed.

"What "?

"Sorry Garth I'm just allergic to sappys". Garth frowned said

"Whatever man this the last time I tell you anything". he glanced up at the snow. He stretched his hand out and threw a snowball knocking his firend down his eyes sparkled as he laughed mischievously

Kaleidoscope gasped and thought Oh no, that could only mean one thing

"So this is ended up huh I thought you said you weren't going to deliver snow today"? Jack said "I did not do it on purpose ". She whispered under her breath

"Where's Bunny why aren't you with him"? Jack asked with worry and anger wondering what the guardian of hope did to his daughter. Her eyes were puffy and red she had been crying. That cotton tailed bastard I should freeze his warren so bad it will take three Easters to thaw for that.

"Its a long story". she said as she hugged her father, he gasped with surprise at first his daughter was not usually one to show affection and neither was he so to see her hugging him was a very rare occurrence.

"Did Kangaroo hurt your feelings"? He asked protectively "

Maybe". She said

"You always say that, what did he say"? He said

"Can I tell you later"? Kaleidoscope said "Of course , so this must be the infamous Garth you always talk about" Jack said as he nudged her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her looking at her teasingly.

"Yes, no maybe stop looking at me like that" she said with embarrassment her father's eyes sparkling with mischief

"Well, do you say Kaleido should I give him a snow day"?

Kaleido froze and said, "Oh no, no, no Dad I know that look please don't prank him please"

"Well, since you asked I should not do it". Jack said to her his fingers crossed behind his back as Kaleidos face lit up with joy that her father would not embarrass her in front of her crush. Jack waited for Kaleido's back to be turned as he made a snowball and blew on it it glowed blue. His fun magic just begging to be used on its unexpected victims this will be the snowball battle of a century. The ultimate death battle of his career.

Just when Kalido was looking back Jack threw the snowball and hit Garth right in the eye.

"Ouch,"! Garth yelled out as he tried to wipe the snow out of his face and looked around to see who threw at him. But he did not see anyone _Damn Kids_ he thought under his breath before walking away leaving Jack and Kaleidoscope alone under the street light.

Kaleido looked at her dad sternly and said, "Dad"!

"Oh, no my hand slipped". he said sarcastically

Kaleido shook her head and said "Yeah sure your hand 'slipped' I am disappointed Dad you said you would not prank him." Jack frowned and looked down the ground.

Kaleido was right how could he be so stupid? He promised his daughter he would not try anything Kaleidoscope frowned trying to keep a straight face as she hid a snowball behind her back and said,"

"I got one thing to say to you Jackson Overland Frost".

"What"? he asked he would do anything to make it up to his daughter.

Suddenly she threw something at his face his eyes sparkled a bright rainbow hue before he busted into a fit of laughter.

"Oh so that's how you want to play it huh"?

"I got you"! Kaleido taunted

"Oh no you didn't". Jack said as he threw another snowball at his daugher Kaleidoscope laughed and then blew on the snowball making it burst into snowdust.

Jack pouted His daughter had tricked him! Him Jack Frost.

Kaleido smiled and said, "Thank you for being here dad I was really upset Bunny said some things that really hurt I know he did not mean them but it still stung"

Jack's face hardened and said, Come on we are going to talk to Bunny I will make him wish he had never said anything".

"No Dad it is fine, Bunny has enough problems lets just go and cause mischief instead there is a lot of things we could do to get back on the naughty list again" Kaleido said cheerfully

"That sounds like fun, and normally I would go with you, but I still have to deliver snow I'm not even half way done yet but I'm sure Sandy would love to speak to you". Jack said as he ruffled Kalidas hair and flew up into the sky.

Kaleido was by herself again, she froze a few pipes and jumped off a few cars making the alarms go off, she did not have much to do. She did not know what to do.

Kaleido was bored she made random images with her miracle magic. Kaleido envied the rest of the guardians people were able to see them, to connect with them. Her all she could do was save people from burning buildings or massive earthquakes and nobody ever thanks her for it because they can't see her.

It was unfair.

Kaleido understood that her father had been invisible for three hundred years while her life was just starting. But still their had to be someone out there who could see her right? Suddenly she started to get really tired all the sudden and flew down on a tree and started to sleep. -

* * *

In Kaleidoscope's dream

Kaleidoscope opened her eyes and noticed she was sitting at a desk in school the teacher lecturing the classroom her back to the students as she wrote on the whiteboard. All the students had mixed emotions on their faces some were amused by the lesson but most were very bored some had actually fallen asleep.

She was not quite sure what subject this class was but based on the fact there were random quotes about historical figures and timelines made by other classes this was a history class.

Kaleido loved history she loved learning about other cultures and other people but she hated learning about wars and people being tortured or killed.

As the spirit of illusion she had to make sure to make people see something they otherwise would not see, to make them believe that their are some things they still do not understand.

Kaleidoscope was not sure what time era they were learning about but it appeared to be the dark ages or colonial times based on the clothing the images the teacher held up she passed it down the rows it wasn't until they got to her did she freeze up the whole class staring at her.

Kaleidoscope blushed and took the slip of paper and passed it down the rest of the class looked at her with contempt and disgust Kaleido tired to look away from their gaze hoping that they would not hurt her she had already had enough hurt for one day.

One of the students stood off from their chair and said, "Hey will you guys stop looking at her like that and go back to work she already feels awkward as it is go get a life!".

Kaleidoscope blushed a deep purple and looked up to see who defended her, she was very thankful nobody had ever done anything like that for her.

"Hi sorry about them they are just staring at you because you are new they get jealous easy." Kaleido gasped it is him! She is in his class!

Oh how she wished this were real she would give anything to have him look at her like that. The Dream Garth looked at her like she was the only girl in the world to him as he sat down and smiled.

"Sorry my name is Garth Dante you must be the new kid you are really unique you know we do not get very many people with rainbow hair"

" Sorry". Kaleido muttered softly as she looked down sadly.

"Why are you apologizing for being unique is a good thing".

"It-It is"? She asked

"Yes it is their is nothing wrong with being different trust me I was raised on the streets I have to bring my parents food sometimes".

"What do you mean used to"? She asked with wonder she had known he had grown up in the streets but did not know he did not live with his parents anymore he must have gotten tired of his adoptive dad treating like a weapon instead of a teenage boy.

"Oh now a days I live with my perverted best friend Connor he does not have much respect for women plus he is a little crazy in the head"." Garth said as he did the crazy sign.

Kaleido giggled and said, "Is that who I saw you talking with earlier today he seems like a real jerk I mean come on who dates four girls at once then dumps them on a video chat"?.

"What are you talking about"? He asked

Opps I forgot he could not see me normally anyway at least in my dreams he can she thought sadly

"Forget about it it is not all that important anyways". she said nervously as she waved nonchalantly trying to lighten the mood but it was clear that she knew something she was not supposed to know.

"I think it is". he said seriously his joyful happy mood broken, he looked at Kaleido in the eyes as if trying to see if she was real or a figment of his imagination His stare was so incredibly intense she held her breath as he looked deep within her soul with those spring green eyes of his.

He took a deep breath and sighed "Well no more nachos before bed this is the weirdest dream I ever had. A girl with rainbow hair, very funny sandman great joke .You know how desperate and lonely I am that you make up a fantasy girl as ridiculous as this".

"What but this is my dream, isn't it"? she asked to herself

"I'm not a figment of imagination Garth! I can assure you, I'm one hundred and sixty percent real, I will even give you a certificate of authenticity to prove it". She said with a blush twirling her rainbow bangs with her fingers. "Hate to break it to you, but you are not real none of this is real" he said gesturing around the room.

"But, I Am talking to you right now doesn't that count for something"?! She shouted desperately

"No not really". he said flatly

"Garth Rufus Dante don't you dare tell me I'm not real."..!She shouted and then looked down at the ground and continued "All my life people have told me I am nothing more than an expression, a figure of speech but I'm real i have emotions I have feelings! Sandy must have set this up he must have given us the same dream". Kaleidoscope said

"Okay no more nachos or coke before bed because this is one insane Dream I mean i have dreamt of a fantasy girl before but one that talks back and knows my middle name this is too weird".

Kaleido frowned and said "So that's all I Am to you some fantasy girl you have weird dreams about "?

"No its not like that I mean a girl that I can talk to and connect with not any of those other things... I'm not like Connor I am actually really sensitive and kind but most girls want bad boys ".

"I'm not like that at all infact I tend to like boys that know how to kick back and have a little fun". Kaleidoscope said

"Well I'm your guy -I mean that came out wrong! Not that you're not beautiful because you really are -you are like the prettiest girl I have ever seen! That is why I think you are not real. Because how could a pretty girl want to talk to me like this... I ...I umm ". He trailed off having a hard time thinking straight with Kaleida exotic eyes looking at him.

Kaleido giggled and put her hands on her face and said,"So you like studying too huh I thought I was the only one that dreams of school".

"Well it was not my first choice, but I'm glad I did because if I dreamt something else we would not be talking right now right"? He asked

"No, I guess not Maybe". Kaleido said

"Wow you do that too huh". Garth said with amazement

"Do what "? She asked

"My parents hated how indecisive I could be I always answered my parents questions with Maybe or I do not know and it was drive them nuts".

"Its going to suck waking up in the morning". Garth said

"Why"? Kaleido asked

"Because you won't be there, I have only known you for five minutes but feels like it has been forever, I wish I knew your name though I bet it is really pretty". He said as he turned to look at Kaleido

"Yeah well what's the point you aren't going to remember this in the morning anyways ". She said sadly as she looked down at the school book and then observed the classroom everyone laughing and working together being friendly and kind is this what school was like?

Garth held onto her hand underneath the desk and said, "Well might as well get out of this room and make the best of it".

Suddenly the classroom vanished in a bright light, Kaleido shut her eyes when she opened them they were on a grassy field looking at the sunset hold each other's hands. Kaleido stared down at Garth in awe she thought_ He was so handsome_

But they could never be together. She was an immortal spirit and he was a human, he will grow old while she would not, he will soon move out of Burgess and pursue a career in music and will forget all about her.

"How did you"? Kaleidoscope said she had never heard of someone being able to bend Sandy's dreams to their own will and transform it like that before it was astonishing only people with a strong belief in the guardians or a vast imagination can pull that off.

"Dreams are just a state of mind if you concentrate hard enough you can make anything happen it all depends on you, do not like time get in the way of what you want ...my mom taught me that". Garth said as he looked at the sky in awe dreams were truly amazing to him he could feel the air blowing through his hair, he could feel the grass and hear the trees shake but he knows once he wakes up it will all be gone.

"She sounds amazing Garth". Kaleido said as she put her head on his chest enjoying the sound of his heartbeat and the feel of his chest rising and falling she could say like this unfortunately this like many of the things Kaleido wants will be nothing but fantasy only Man in Moon can decide to include him.

"Oh yeah she is,words can not accurately describe how amazing and pure of heart she is, she does not deserve to be on the streets that is why I want to help her she means a lot to me I would do anything to protect my family". Garth said with determination as he looked over at Kaleido

"Enough about me what about you, what is your family like"? Garth asked as he turned to face Kaleido as he layed on the grass, he rolled over on his stomach to face her.

Kaleido looked at him with disbelief

"You want to know about my family"?

"Of course I do I want to know everything about you, Your favorite color, your favorite book, everything please all we have been talking about is me and I do not want to feel selfish". Garth said

Kaleido smiled and said, "My family is a little weird, they are embracive, talkative and protective they always try to keep children and families the best they can, they always feel like a great weight is pressed down on them because their job is so risky. But at the end of the day, they are grateful to be given the chance to prove their existence to the world".

" Wow that was deep I would risk my life everyday if I had a family that cared that much, you should be more grateful for what you have, I can tell by the tone of your voice that you want something bad, but you do not think they would understand if you told them". Garth said wisely

Kaleido smiled bitterly and said, "I guess I wear my emotions on my sleeve don't I"?

" Being emotional is not a bad thing infact because you voice your pain out loud instead of keeping it inside shows you are stronger than me, I may sound cheerful and idiotic most of the time... but inside I just want to curl in a ball and cry.

But, when you grow up a street crook you are taught that emotions are weak. Money is the only to get happiness you do not get affection or love from anyone the only person that truly cared was my mother". Garth said

"I'm sorry that happened to you but Garth you have a strong spirit I can not not very many people walk away from being a crook with a pure heart" said Kaleido

_Maybe that is why I like you so much_ She thought

"Look all I'm saying is that try to appreciate what you have, your family loves you so do not think time matters, it does but your family matters more, nothing is impossible you know if you keep wishing on a star. Or in my case Man in moon; I'm sure if you work hard enough to prove yourself you can achieve your wishes and desires". Garth said with hope

"Thank you Garth I will try" Kaleidoscope said -

* * *

The next morning Kaleidoscope woke up from her bed even more determined to show her parents and more importantly to Man in Moon she deserved a chance to prove herself in the human world, she had never forgotten what Garth had told her, how he opened up to her when he was usually closed off and alone by himself shutting the world out .

The last time he let someone in a bad thing happened to him but he had let her in. Her the freak with natural rainbow hair!

The dream made her realize that she should not let her self doubt get in the way of what she wants but at the same time spend time with her family and the guardians and make sure to remind them that she loved them and all they did for her.

She hugged her mother and father for the first time in four years. She had apologized for how selfish and reckless she had behaved and promised that she would do anything to make things right again.

Because of her crush with Garth and her desire to get out into the human world, she had made terrible choices and thought that because Man in Moon did not answer any of her questions, or give her the freedom to choose her own destiny that no one cared for her, or what she wanted to say that her thoughts did not matter.

she had lost her way and felt like her life was meaningless but she realized she was was not meaningless she was more than an immortal spirit. She was Kaleidoscope Frost daughter of the legendary Toothiana and Jackson Overland Frost and she was truly a miracle.


	4. Charater traits

_**This one is going to be a short theme it was mostly so that I could get Kaleidoscope's personality down and have more daughter and father bonding time with Jack and Kaleido.**_

I meantioned in the first chapter descrpiton that Kaleidoscope is the oldest of four children, I'm introducing her youngest sibling in this chapter hopefully you like her.

I will do some Mother and daughter bonding with Tooth and Kaleido as well but I ususally write if I have inpiration.

Everyone has opinion about themselves whether it would be positive or negative ones everyone has their strengths and weaknesses or at least that is what people kept telling her. Kaleidoscope found herself looking in the mirror once again with a frown on her face.

There was no doubt in her mind she was beautiful it was a trait inherited by both her parents her parents were quite attractive in modern human standards so surely she must be too?

She had a very angular sharp chin like her mother, her hair was short and spiky like her father her hair stopped just shy of her shoulders it was short enough to let down without hair getting in the way but long enough to tie a bun in the back of her head.

She had long thick purple eye lashes and deep amethyst eyes, and her father's lips, smile and childish troublemaking behavior with the kind heart of her mother.

Yes their was no doubt Kaleidoscope Overland Frost was beautiful on the outside but what if the inside? What did she look like to others was she shy embrassive and upbeat or was she selfish, vain and inconsiderate?

And what of her name Kaleidoscope. Did her parents name her that because of her rainbow hair or because she had a bright colorful personality? Or was it simply a mere flip of the coin? Just a name they picked at random not knowing about what her hair or appearance would look like in the future?

"Hey sis what are you doing"? A little girl with long white hair and deep blue eyes asked she held a teddy bear in her arms and wore a light blue dress with snowflake designs on it.

She leaned in closer to the mirror to get a better look at what was bothering her but all she saw was her sister's gorgeous face staring back at them.

She raised an eyebrow with confusing as Kaleido did a depressed sigh she put her head against the glass Kaleido closed her eyes not wanting anyone see her cry.

"What's wrong Kaleido why does your reflection disappoint you I wish I looked like you you're so beautiful I bet if the guy that you like could see you he would think so too".

" Why does my reflection disappoint me? It is none of your business and don't dare say that you wished you look like me you are too young to understand what I'm going through! Kaleidoscope yelled unaware of how much she was scaring her little sister, her sister lowered her head and cried cradling her teddy on her arms not wanting to meet her sister's gaze.

_Great Kaleido that was brilliant you are definitely not winning any sister of the year awards_ Kaleidoscope thought sadly as she took a deep breath and said,

"Come on Hailey, Shh! Please don't cry! the reason my reflection bugs me is because uh... Kaleido trailed off not knowing what to say to get her to stop crying she had to come up with something fast or else her father will ground her til next summer and she will not get enjoy her season off duty.

_Think of something, think of something!_ she thought desperately suddenly she looked at the mirror and said,

"I have a zit okay! teenage hormones and all that, but I won't expect you to understand you little pip-squeak". Kaleidoscope said as she turned Hailey back the way she came and went back to looking in the mirror.

The girl giggled and said, "That is the lamest excuse I had ever heard Kaleido you know that we do not get acne".

"Come on what is really bothering you! I promise I will not tell Mama and papa if you tell me"! said Haliey whined

Kaleidoscope shook her head and said, "No way go and bug Uncle Bunnymund or something he seems to like to spoil you the most giving you chocolate eggs and letting you paint with him all the time. I'm sure he would not mind talking with you". Kaleidoscope said playfully as she ruffled Hailey's hair.

Hailey turned away from her pouting pretending to be disappointed. But then looked back at Kaleido with a playful smirk on her lips.

Kaleidoscope smiled warmly at her little sister and thought ,She is so adorable.

"Come on please"!

"No"!

"Tell me"!

"Nope".

"Tell me"!

"No".

"Tell me, Tell me, Tell me, Tell me! "!

"No"!

"Come on Kaleido please" !

"Umm let me think,... the answer is still no!"!

"What the heck in Man in Moon is going on out here? Your mother is trying to sleep she has been very busy and you guys are being very disrespectful"! Jack shouted over their voices as they both tried to explain what happened at the same time.

Jack sighed and walked back into the room grabbed his staff and slammed it on the ground causing the wind to whip through their air and snow to dance around them enough to make them calm down. When Jack came back the sight before him made him very disappointed.

Hailey was on top of Kaleido holding onto strands of Kaleidos hair she looked back at her father with surprise while Kaleido looked at Hailey with anger and rage as she winched in pain from her sister pulling on her hair.

Kaleido had her fist raised near Hailey it looked like she was going to push her away so Jack was not too upset at Kaleido however he had to have a very long talk with her.

" Hailey go to your room your grounded no painting, or ice sculpting or Chocolate for a whole month

"But, Daddy I just wanted to find out what was wrong with her and she won't tell me"!.

Jack bent down on one knee and looked at her Hailey what are you talking about"?

Hailey bursted into tears and sniffled.

"Kaleido was staring at herself in the mirror she looked sad so I tried to find out what was wrong with her and she would not tell me and then I got upset and the next thing I knew I was pulling on her hair I'm sorry I disappointed you daddy".

Jack sighed and said, "Thanks for tell me but You are not going to walk away unpunished

"Okay". Hailey said sadly as a bit of hail fell down on the ground Jack used his staff to blow the pieces of ice away from him, but Kaleido was not so lucky.

Jack did not want to be the bad guy but their was always a parent that kept things in order and made sure people did what they were supposed to do, Tooth was too nice to do it so it was up to him.

He never thought he would be so protective, back when he was human he hated his father because it seemed like he never let him do he realized that his father was only trying to keep him safe.

Plus, his father was a very busy man, Jack remembered how early He and his dad had to get up to make sure the sheep were shaved down for wool, and having to hunt down animals to trade just to get by, Jack was not asking his kids to pull manual labor,he just wanted his kids to treat each other with respect. To believe in each other.

He had to talk to Kalido it was very important for her to realize that she could talk to them when she felt down, Was she embarrassed that her parents looked around her age?Jack wondered but then he remembered that most immortal couples look youthful as well, He and Tooth have big age gap but not as big as some other couples.

"Kaleidoscope Frost I need to speak with you immediately come on". Jack said sternly trying his best to make it look like Kaleido was in trouble and was to get a grounding of a life time.

Kaleido followed Jack refusing to look at him, unable to look up due to the massive guilt waving off of her. Why did she act like that? Hailey was just asking a simple question.

Kaleido was not embarrassed with her family but she felt like it was hard to talk to them sometimes. They had found their purpose in life while Kaleido had yet to find her center.

What was her center? All this time she had wondered about what she must look like to others because every time she looked in the mirror staring back at her colorful strands of hair, pale complexion and skinny figure she did not know what to think.

Everytime she tried to come up with something bad or good that fit her description she drew a blank.

It wasn't that when she starred in the mirror she saw nothing, it is that she had never given it much thought. Until her best friend asked Kaleido what she liked best about herself.

To which she responded she had no idea. unlike most girls her age brush their hair, or apply makeup looking into the mirror every chance they would just glance at her reflection and leaves, without looking back or fussing over her looks.

Looks did not matter much to her. What she was concerned with was her personality. Was she likeable or did people hate her? Was she funny or not funny? Was she talented or untalented that was what troubled her the most.

Kaleido took a deep breath and said, "Look dad I"-

"I do not want to hear it Kaleido. You are supposed to be the role model for Haliey you should not have allowed Haliey push you like that, if you do not want to answer a question then just walk away". Jack said he wanted to test her see how well she handled pressure, Kaleido was very smart, and could pick things up real quick.

He doubted he could fool her for long, but just long enough for her to understand she could not hide and run away. He had tired that for three hundred years burying the pain inside does not make it go away, it makes it stronger.

He did not want Kaleido to be like him. He wanted her to forge her own path, even if it means leaving the Tooth palace and creating a life of her own.

"Dad what am I to you"? she spoke out sadly her eyes filled with hopelessness and desire, Kaleido was desperate for an answer. She did not want an answer from her mother she wanted one from the person who knew her best her father.

"What do you mean"? Jack asked

"I mean am I funny, lazy, short-tempered hardworking what the hell am I my best friend asked me what i like best about myself but I do not know!.Kaleido exclaimed with frustration as she looked up at her father trying to resist the urge to cry. But it did not work, the tears spilled from her face and on to the floor.

Jack smiled as he looked at his daughter and said, "Well, you are bit over emotional, you have a kind heart and very enthusiastic and protective like your mother which is good. You are creative, smart and adventurous. But you are also impatient, and a bit hard to please sometimes, you can be a bit sarcastic but at the same time you are cautious.

Sometimes it can be a good thing sometimes if you are too untrusting around other people, it can be hard to make new friends .You are very insecure and a bit of a loner, but you do not let that get in the way of having fun. And I like that about you."

Jack said as he put his hands on her right shoulder Kaleido tensed a bit at the sudden contact but then gave her father a half - hearted smile tears still free on her face.

"Thanks ...Dad" Kaleido said

"Hey you called me Dad that time you usually call me by my first name". Jack said playfully

"Don't get used to it Jack"

The end.


	5. The Neighbor 1

Disclaimer : Rise of the guardians belongs to William Joyce and Dreamworks

This one is not about Kaleido, like I said most of the fics will be Kaleidoscope centric but not all of it this is just a little sweet Jack/Tooth theme

I kinda got this idea out of no where, this one shot series practically writes its self and it is infact a AU hope you like it.

* * *

The adventures of Kaleidoscope Frost- theme 4 . The neighbor

"There you see her sitting there across the way"-

Jack heard in the distance he tried to cover his ears the song tormenting him inside, as his little sister Emma sat watching the little mermaid for the thousandth time. Oh how he wished he could kiss the girl but the girl did not even know he existed.

Jack had to get out the house before, he exploded he quickly put on his shoes put on his blue hoodie grabbed his blue ipod and slammed the door behind him.

He walked around town before getting really bored with his best friend Sandy away on a field trip he did not really have anyone to talk to, the ironic part about that was Sandy did not even speak, at least he listened to him.

Jack went to the one place in town that made him feel wanted was the bakery they're a very small friend and his sister waited for him. Jack knew there were much better jobs than baby sitting but he loved the kids enough Jamie and Sophie listened to him, and often he would talk about a certain waitress that he had grown fond off.

Her name Toothiana, just saying her name made him want to brush his already white sparkly teeth, Tooth was a dential freak that waited at a bakery diner, the reason she worked here was because of the owner of the dinner was a big jolly russian man with a personality that was almost as big as his waistline. North was a family friend of both Jack and Tooth for a long time.

Jack loved coming to this bakery, he had found memories with his father before he died, his father loved fun and pulling pranks infact that is where he got his personality from. He made it his mission to always find a way to have fun so when ever he was stressed or just needed a place to study Mr. St. North would let him sit at the stools in his dinner.

"Ah there he is Jack Frost glad to see you have come again I enjoy hearing about your latest trick it is exciting!"North said with excitement

"Not today North, I'm going to need a double triple chocolate fudge brownie shake today"

"You want the fudge must be serious, what is troubling you"? North asked as he washed a cup and then dried it with a hand towel.

"A girl, we have been neighbors for as long as I remember, she moved into Burgess when I was only eight but as soon as I looked into her eyes north I knew she was something special, then as we grew up she began to become more and more beautiful and way out of my league". Jack said sadly

"Out of your league I do not know about that Jack you are an attractive young man girls do not look your way "? North asked

"Oh god we go" ! an Austrian voice exclaimed with frustration Jack raised his head and frowned he was not in the mood to see him. Aster E. Bunnymund or as they like to call him Bunny he was a tall, grumpy man with a big crush on chocolate eggs and anything easter.

Easter was bunny's favorite holiday he would often thousands of baskets filled with colorful eggs and hand them to the children in the bakery.

His job in the bakery was decorating them sometimes he would throw on some unique and over the top designs on special occasions. It all depended on his mood really. Jack and Bunny do not get along at all, they bicker and say things that were not exactly kind in fact they hated each other greatly.

"Bunny what are you doing out the kitchen you are supposed to be decorating the cakes for the easter parade" North said as he grabbed Bunny by the arm guiding him back to the Kitchen.

"I know but I can not miss the opportunity of Frostbite having girl troubles" Bunny said

"This is no joke Bunny something is troubling our beloved snowflake I feel it in my belly I have to go and greet the customers talk to Jack for me will you"? North said

"What me! I do not see why I have to talk to him,he seems to me he should talk to someone he actually treats with respect Bunny said

He respects you, He likes you bunny you just got to believe in him, he will come around I know you can do it in the meantime I got to go and make sure consumers are happy said North

"Okay I will I will try to talk to him". Bunny said with defeat.

"Very good, good luck Bunny". North said as he patted the tall man on the back and watched Bunny leave.

Bunny walked out of the kitchen hung up his apron and walked over towards the counter and sat next to Jack for a moment all they did was stare at each other. Jack waited patiently for his fudge shake as he looked down at the menu pretending he did not notice Bunny sit next to him.

Bunny sighed and said, "Mate I- Look I". Bunny had a hard time speaking to Jack the boy really was upset, he did not even look at him. He must really have a hard time with a girl after all.

"Have you come over here to laugh at me"? Jack asked

"About what Frostbite"? Bunny asked

"Jack". Jack whispered

"What"? Bunny asked he could not hear what the kid said despite all appearances he really did care about the was like the little brother he never had. Of course he would admit that openly he did not want the kid to barge into his kitchen and explode the entire entrees he had slaved away at.

At first he wondered why Jack would do such a thing, then he learned from North that Jack needed the kitchen to practice cooking for his class in high school.

Bunny wondered why the kid did not come to him for help after all he baked all the cakes. North just gives people their drinks, and goes around the table asking them how they like the service.

Bunny felt guilty how reacted in the great kitchen explosion of 08' because he had said somethings he thought was good idea to say at the time but then as he looked back at the memory did he feel truly guilty how he felt about how he treated the boy.

He had just assumed he was purposely trying to ruin his creations because of his history of being a prankster it did not accrue to bunny that Jack did not know he had cakes,cupcakes and pies that were still cooking.

" I said my name is Jack! You have been calling snowflake and Frostbite since we have met, I'm sick of it just because my hair is white and my name is Jack Frost does not give you the right to speak to me that way !now go away Bunny I'm not in the mood."

"Look Jack if it is about Tooth I can assure you that she likes you back she is just too shy to walk up you thinks you will reject her if she walked up to you Bunny said

"So what you're saying is the girl I thought did not know I existed knows I exist but is too shy to talk to me why would she be too shy to talk to me"?

"Maybe she thinks she is not good enough for you". said Bunny

"Oh please, Tooth does not know I exist you are just pulling my leg and even if she did what am I supposed to say I had never felt this way about anyone before". Jack said

"Just tell her how you feel you will not be disappointed". said Bunny as he patted Jack on the shoulder. Trying to encourage the teen to make a move on their favorite dential freak.

Bunny told a little white lie, to get him to confess Tooth. She was always so busy she has been working at the diner since she was ten years old and during that time Tooth has always been a fast and steady dedicated worker that she did not really take the time to think about herself boys or anything other than teeth and her job.

She took great pride in she loved helping the children feel better after a long day of being picked on or give them a small treat after getting all A's on their report card.

So naturally, as the person who believed in new beginnings wasn't it natural to give a kid a little boost, to give him hope rather than to tear it down by the foundation? Bunny has always wanted to be close to Jack, but for some reason, every time he came in contact with the white haired boy the only thing that he manages to do is make the kid to further distance himself from him.

"Look Bunny I do not know what this is all about and I do not care so if you don't mind I want to enjoy my shake in peace". Jack said

"Sure, as soon as it gets here which you know will not happen since I'm the one that cooks everything including the triple fudge shake you ordered". Bunny said sternly not enjoying the conversation at all.

They should have gave you the national award of stubbornness than hope because I can't seem to rid of you Jack snapped back

"I know how it feels to want to get close to someone and them not having enough time or patience for you Bunny shouted as he pounded on the bar counter while looking at Jack with anger.

Jack looked at Bunny and said, "Oh who is this person that you are trying to get close to"?

Bunny frowned and said, "Its you damn it , no matter how hard I try you do not seem to want to pay attention to me at all"!

Jack joked "Wow Kangaroo I did not know you felt that way about unfortunately I only like you as a friend".

Bunny blushed and said, "That's not what I meant"!

"Then were you blushing"? Jack shouted

"Because it is embarrassing and disgusting"!

"Well then don't come over here and make me thin"-

Suddenly the diner door rang and a small teenager with long black hair tied in a ponytail with a red waitress outfit came in, her eyes were focusing ahead of her, she had a humming bird necklace in bright vivid colors it shimmered in the sunlight as she walked confidently up to North and gave him a small wave. She sat down at the stool closest to North and started talking to him.

While Jack just watched her every movement she made making sure to look away when she felt his icy blue eyes looking towards her direction, Jack loved it when she ran her fingers through the tips of her hair or how red her face would get when she asked people what they wanted,despite the fact she worked at the diner half her life.

Tooth had unintentionally wormed her way into his mind and now he had tried to his mind off her but no matter what he does to move on, to try and see her as a friend. All that comes to his mind is trying to make her laugh and protect her from other boys whenever another guy hits on her he gets really jealous. he had almost broken a guy's nose once because he tried to slap Tooth on the butt.

Lucky Bunny of all people had stopped him from murdering the guy and told Jack to calm down and explain that was when North and Bunny found out about his secret crush on Toothiana Hummings.

The girl who would always enter the room with enthusiasm, her light airy laugh made him skip a few beats, her smile that could rival the sun from years, and years of cleaning them being very careful not to get a single cavity.

"Toothie what are you doing here? I told you you have a month break go back home before Rashmi calls me she is scary when upset ruins my concentration" North explained

Tooth twirled her hair shyly and said, "Sorry North but I tried to relax but something kept pulling me to the diner I can not explain it, but for some reason I felt like I had to come over here".

Tooth was a big believer in astrology she thought that all things happen for a reason she always went online and looked at her daily horoscope to make sure nothing in the stars is out of place.

Tooth loved the idea of flight as well Jack overheard many conversations with her friends at school about how she wished she had wings, then she could go where ever she wanted.

Like Jack's best friend Sandy he plans on studying Astronomy and Astrology in college he has always been fascinated by dreams and how they connect with people's moods.

Sandy carried around a dream dictionary he was the dream expert so whenever Jack had a question about his dreams he would often turn to Sandy, he had dream last night with Tooth that he could not explain hopefully Sandy will be back soon so he could describe it to him.

North noticed Jack's staring towards their direction a hand on his face as he stared dreamily at Tooth. North shook his head and thought 'Oh Jack if only you knew how Tooth felt about you, you would be running up to her and twirling her around in your arms like a cheesy romance movie.'

North did not understand why teenagers hold back so often, the fear of them not being together does not make it any better. It only prevents them from further establishing their relationship by hiding behind fake smiles and awkward glances. North himself had never been in love, so he would not know how to help them.

Tooth sighed and said, Sorry to trouble you North I'm going home now

North looked at her sadly and said, "Tooth wait you can stay you can serve the first consumer of the day, that young gentleman over there". He pointed towards Jack after paying Tooth gentle on the back and giving Jack a thumbs up with a delighted expression his face.

Jack shook his head and did a knife going through the throat sign with his index finger and failing his arounds around silently mouthing out 'North come back here'! When he saw the large russian leave he began to panic.

Did he look okay? was his shirt inside out? Did he smell? As soon as Tooth came into view he quickly pulled out his small hand mirror smoothed out his eyebrows checked his breath and tried to smooth down his wild white hair and then leaned back on the chair trying to look cool.

He leaned back on on the stool almost falling over, but then he straightened his posture as if nothing happened and pretended to look at the menu when really he was looking at the graceful waitress floating over to him.

Tooth smiled brightly showing off her perfect straight teeth, and said,

"Hello My name is Toothiana and I will be your server this morning is there anything special you would like to order"?

"My only order is to be able to be around you beautiful". as his look at tooth as he winked at her and kissed her hand gently Tooth blushed nervously running her finger through her hair. Oh man he loved it when she did that.

She quickly recovered and then cleared her throat trying to remain claim after all this was not the first time someone had tried to hit on her when she was at work.

She pulled her notebook closer to her face to hide how fluttered she was but Jack could see that her ears were redder than her normal soft tan skin. " Can I take your order". She repeated sweetly without re-introducing herself trying to hide how nervous she was but her shaking voice betrayed her, as she looked at Jack.

Jack stroked his chin with deep thought and then looked at her for a moment or two he could not believe he was this close to her he could smell her perfume it smelled like mint, and latex gloves.

"Yes i will have triple fudge milkshake with extra whip cream he said as he flashed his perfect teeth at her she just stared at him with shock, a dreamy expression on her face.

"Oh you're that frost kid I can recognize those perfectly sculpted teeth anywhere! Why are you ordering something with that much sugar its going to ruin those sparkly white teeth of yours"? Tooth said with shock

"Yeah I am"., He said as he leaned into her ear and said, "You know you we could always share?" She blushed and quickly grabbed the menus. Tooth was in such a hurry to go into the kitchen that she did not pay attention to the wet floor sign.

Tooth's face becoming red, as she tried to regain the color in her face, she quickly grabbed his menu as she smoothed out her hair. "Ok I will get it for you".

She did not know what to think of the handsome stranger that had willingly flirted with her. She had seen him around they were neighbors since they were little. She had always wanted to talk to him, but she knew of his reputation of being the most desired boy in their school while she was simply known as the tooth geek.

Suddenly she trips Jack quickly rushed towards her, as fast as he could. He just wanted to flirt with her to see if she liked him he did not want her to get hurt!

Jack quickly catches her before she could fall. He looks in to her eyes as she was dipped down leaving her open to Jack's stare She looked into jack's eyes her heart beating faster than a hummingbird flies in the she found it hard, to resist looking into his eyes.

Why was she letting this guy get to her so much? He was only teasing wasn't he it was not like he actually liked her did he?

Jack stare into tooth eyes, his heart beats like the first snowfall her eyes were so unique. He could never get tired of looking into eyes, her hair was soft and shiny he could feel a few stands when he held her. He wished they could stay like this. He enjoyed the contrast of her warm, tan skin against his pale cold skin.

But Jack knew that she had a job to do so he let her go and said, "Do you always fall around guys".

Tooth smiled as she brushed her hair around her face shyly and said,

"No not really, thank you...for you know saving me it was sweet of you".

Jack chuckled and said, "Don't worry about it I wanted to help you".

Tooth blushed and said, "I will be right back with your shake". She said as she tried to walk away into the kitchen but Jack grabbed her wrist and then looked at her seriously. Tooth eyes grew wide with surprise as Jack looked down at her, she found it hard to look away.

Jack looked at her and said, "Forget about the shake, I do not care about that right now I know you are busy but I was wondering if.. you had any plans on Saturday?" as he looked down at the ground shyly

Tooth looked at him with shock and said, "I'm sorry what did you say"? She could not believe it. All the girls in their school were kissing the ground he walked on and he had asked her of all people to date. Why would he ask me doesn't he know who I am.

Jack stepped closer towards her their face a only inches away from hers she felt his breath on her face. She felt the butterflies in her stomach flutter and her palms get sweaty as he looked at her. At first she thought he was going to kiss her. She was afraid, but not because he was close, it was because she would mind if he did.

Jack grabbed her hands and then said, "I asked if you had any plans Saturday I think you are pretty Tooth you deserve to be treated like a beautiful queen and fly into the sunset with a handsome winter prince".

Tooth laughed and said, "That was so corny!".

Jack pouted and said, "I do not have much experience with girls give me a break besides I thought girls like that kind of stuff".

Tooth smiled at him and said, "I do not know, its been a long time since I took time away from this diner, I think I forgot how to have fun it would be nice to get out of here ".

Jack raised an eyebrow at her response and said," How long is a long time"?

Tooth blushed with embarrassment and said, "Well I have been working at the diner since I was twelve and I'm almost eighteen years old so five or six years give or take".

Jack looked at her and said, "Wow you really have forgotten how to have fun! Well if you go out with me on saturday I will gladly remind you how to have fun."

Tooth smiled and said, "I would love too"! Tooth looked down sadly and then looked at Jack. "But I can't I promised North I would help Bunny on Saturday".

Jack frowned and said, "Forget about the kangaroo, forget the diner and have fun with me instead please I promise you will not regret it".

Tooth titled her head to the side with a mischievous smirk on her face " Okay I will think about it in the meantime you sit down while I will get your shake".

Jack nodded and sat back down at the stool and watched her to into the kitchen. Once he was sure she was gone he sighed with relief that he finally worked up the courage to ask her out. Hopefully she will accept because he really wanted to know more about her.

The rest of the night was fantastic once Tooth came with his shake they had exchanged contact information and talked to each other while she had to go back to work. Jack had told her corny over the top jokes about her beauty and she would just laugh and Jack smiled taking the pleasure of hearing her soft airy laugh.

Why didn't do this years ago? Was Bunny right was the fear of being rejected by Tooth stopping him from being with her? If that was the case Jack was determined to get over his fears. In hopes that someday he could kiss the girl.


End file.
